The Camp for Unmanagable Juvenile Delinquents
by maddybaer
Summary: Criminals; I guess that's what you could call us. This camp in for none other than those select underage inmates that just can't be handled in the standard delinquent centers; here, they hope to shape us up, make us hard-working, obedient dogs. Unfortunately for them, when you put the most unmanageable kids together, shit really hits the fan.
1. Chapter 1

**Heey guys!**

**New story! Omg sorry I deleted the last story I had just started, I kinda realized it was going nowhere...lolwhoops...**

**Anywayyysss I literally just had inspiration for this story, so I hope you guys like it! **

**Lots of love! Now onto the story.**

* * *

I winced as the run-down bus hit _another_ pot-hole. I leaned my head against the seat, closing my eyes. Jesus. This thing was a death trap on wheels.

I looked around the shitty bus, taking note of the other passengers. In the back, there were two guys and one girl, all of them being obnoxiously loud.

In the middle, where I was seated, there were three other kids, two of which who looked to be about my age; one with black hair and a deadly expression, and one with reddish-blonde hair with a lazy grin spread across his face. The girl who was seated close to us looked to be maybe a year or two younger than me.

In the front of the bus were two really small kids, both with blonde hair and blue eyes.

How could_ they_ have ended up here?

I sighed. This bus was heading off to a place that the kids in the School called "The Last Resort." The School itself was nothing but a shitty juvenile delinquent hall, but since a name like that would give the kids a 'negative outlook' on going there, it was named "The School of Life Decisions."

Corny, right?

The place I was headed was basically some twisted version of summer camp. Only kids who were really unmanageable got sent here; apparently, biting my English teacher's hand was 'the last straw.' It wasn't a clean little bite, either; Mr. Davis had to get thirty six stitches.

Of course, I had done other things that had led up to my coming here. Usually, I got into fights with the other 'students' (even though we were inmates, the system wanted to provide a healthy, positive name that referred to normal life style) when they annoyed me. Plus, I was busted for smuggling cigarettes into the School. I don't smoke them myself, but it earned me extra helpings food as payment for a steady three weeks before I was caught. Not to mention I constantly rebelled against the Staff in various ways, the final being mutilation of a teacher. Ha. Whoops.

I didn't know any of the other people on the bus; there were several juvenile detention centers spread across the lovely state of Arizona, and most of the other kids were from the various ones. The color of their uniforms signified which ones they came from; the two kids up front wore beige, the two guys beside me wore blue, the girl by me wore green, and everyone in the back wore orange. I wore grey. I grimaced just thinking about my unflattering uniform.

Before I came here, I wore the most badass shit you could imagine. Leather jackets, steel toed combat boots, fishnets. God. I'd give anything to be able to wear that stuff in here.

Soon enough, the bus pulled to a halt in a desolate parking lot. It was so hot outside, you could see the heat rising from the pavement in waves. Next to the parking lot stood a lone cement building, and everywhere else was forest.

We filed out of the bus, the kids from the back pushing their way off first. The small girl up front let out a cry as the biggest guy pushed her into her seat.

Frowning, I rushed forward to her. "Are you okay?" I ask, sitting beside her where she fell and petting her soft blonde hair. Her large blue eyes were filled with tears. She nodded. "Good," I say, smiling softly. I pick her up, and notice she has a large scrape on her arm from when she fell. Glowering, I storm off the bus, setting her down as I stomp over to the big guy who shoved her over.

"Who the _fuck _do you think you are?!" I scream, pushing the dude backwards. "You think it's cool to beat on little kids? I guess it goes to show that you're too much of a _coward_ to pick on people who can actually take you on!" I kick him in the groin, and he doubles over. I take advantage of his moment of weakness and bring my elbow down on his spine, right between the shoulder blades. He crumples to the ground, moaning.

I take a moment to assess his features; he'd actually be kind of handsome if he wasn't such a dick. He has waves of golden hair with skin to match. Ocean-blue eyes (currently with tears streaming from them). He was built like an amateur wrestler.

Brushing myself off, I turn back to the little girl, whose eyes are widened in awe. I pull a band-aid out of my pocket; I managed to smuggle a bunch of valuables from the shop at the School. I stick it on her scrape, planting a kiss on top of it. She giggles, then runs back to who I assume is her brother.

I look up to see all of the other kids staring at me. Some look scared, others have the same expression of awe. The black-haired one actually looks impressed.

We wait around outside of the bus for about twenty minutes. Finally, as I'm plopped on the hot asphalt picking dirt from my fingernails, a lady dressed in hiking boots, shorts, and a tank top walks towards us, a blonde braid swinging from underneath her round hat. She can't be older than twenty-five. "Hey kids! I'm Brigid, and I'm you camp director!" She smiles stupidly at all of us, bouncing on the balls of her feet. I narrow my eyes.

"If you'll just follow me, we can get all of you some proper clothes, then start our way back to camp," she exclaims, clapping her hands together on her last word. She starts off to the cement building, the rest of us reluctantly following.

Inside, it's not much cooler than it is outside. If anything, it's hotter. In the middle of the room are office cubicles; in the corners are boxes upon boxes of clothes just like Brigid's.

"In the two left corners, there's shoes and socks and panties," she chirps, pointing to said corners. I grimace at the use of the word 'panties.' "And in the two right corners, there's shirts and shorts and hats. Help yourselves!"

I head over to the left corner, immediately scoping out a pair of boots that remotely resemble my old combat boots; they're not black leather, but they still have steel toes. They're a size to big, but it's _so_ worth it. I pull about twenty pairs of underwear from another box, and then ten bras and thirty pairs of socks (these are all rough estimates, by the way). I'm not sure which ones are actually my size, but this stuff can be valuable later. Over on the other side, I grab a package of about seven dark green shirts and about five pairs of loose cargo pants. Holding all of my new possessions, I turn to Brigid. "And where are we supposed to change?"

She stares at me with that stupid grin. "Well, in here of course!"

I sigh. Of course. After making sure there were no places to have any privacy (there weren't), I strip off my ugly grey shirt, immediately replacing it with one of the green ones. I smiled, looking down at my torso. It was _much_ more flattering.

I turn towards the wall. The front of my legs, adorned with scars, aren't something I want to draw attention to. I quickly pull off my grey slacks and replace them with the beige cargo pants, pulling on some dark green socks, then finally slipping into my roomy new boots and tucking the ends of my pants into them so they don't just hang there. There is a small mirror on the wall outside of a cubicle; I check my appearance, a small smile of satisfaction on my face. I look better than I have in ages.

Turning around, I wait for everyone else to finish dressing, only to find the black haired guy staring at me.

Now that I can fully see his face, I realize how deadly he looks. His eyes are black pools, his olive-toned build tall and skinny, yet somehow muscular. His black hair is longish, and the look on his face, albeit still pretty deadly looking, had a hint of curiosity in it.

Curiosity?

Hm.

Before I have time to dwell on the subject, Brigid claps her hands. "Okay! Let's head to the camp!"

With a lot of collective sighs, we follow her out the door, and into the dry woods.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter isn't very interesting! Introductions are hard. Boo. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! **

**-oxoxox Maddy **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo B)**

**I'm pretty happy with my Christmas pile; I got 50 dollars for Hot Topic, and they had a HUGE online sale today. I scored two band shirts, Supernatural sweats, and a cute little crystal and moon layered necklace, all for about fifty bucks. HOLLA. Plus I got new knock off Doc's from my parents. I'm happy.**

**Not to mention that my great-grandma bought me the Nirvana shirt I've been DYING for! Jesus, that lady has taste.**

**Now. Onto to the story!**

* * *

It was _hot._

I didn't even bother hiding my obvious panting as we trekked up the sandy incline of the hill. Brigid jabbered away, casually reminding us of the top-security fences outlining the forest and the camp, and stating _repeatedly_ that escape was impossible, all while keeping her perky, peppy front. I was about to punch her in the throat from annoyance.

I wiped the sweat from my brow, digging my heels into the hill and willing myself to push forward. It was a wonder I haven't passed out yet, whether it be from heatstroke or dehydration; I could feel the sweat trickling down my back. My shirt clung to my body from the perspiration, and I persistently kept pulling it from my skin.

I didn't have a hair-tie, so instead I just threw up my hair and tied it in a knot, and I just _knew_ it looked like a rats' nest. I sighed loudly. "When exactly can we get some fucking _water?_" I asked, making sure I threw every ounce of bitterness and distaste I had the energy to muster into the eight words.

Brigid whipped her head back, her aloof smile turning creepy as her face grew red. "_Profanity,_ Miss. You won't use it, not here." She turned her head, seeming to compose herself, and started back up the hill.

I snorted, earning myself another smile-glare.

After what seemed like years, we reached the top of the hill, and Brigid smiled even wider. "Behold! Camp Sunshine!" She held out her arms to the scene before us at the bottom of the hill.

Hm. It wasn't too shabby; there were four or five cabins made of unfinished wood, each seemingly decently sized. For some reason, the clearing of land was somewhat greener and grassier than the surrounding forest, which was definitely saying something for Arizona. There was an expanse of water East of the furthermost cabin; either it was a very large pond or a very below-average lake. The water was a dark blue, tinted green and brown. A small stretch of sand lined the shore.

From what I could see, there were dozens of trails leading off into the surrounding forest, which didn't surprise me. I guess that they probably led off to work stations or something.

I snapped out of my daze, realizing that Brigid was talking. "So, there are six cabins, two of which aren't for boarding since they're going to be used for a dining hall and bathrooms. There are four girls and five boys, and each gender will get two cabins. Boys get two, girls get two. There will be _no_ girls sleeping in the boys', and vice versa. Split amongst yourselves where you want to sleep; there are maybe two or three beds in each cabin. Meet me over at the shore of the pond in about fifteen minutes," she finished, clapping her hands together. "Okay kiddies! Go!"

We stood there for a moment as she pranced off into one of the cabins, presumably one of the non-boarding ones. I sighed, hitching my sack of clothes over my shoulder and trudging down the hill, not bothering to glance at the people behind me. I stopped in front of a cabin, pushing through the plywood door.

The cabin wasn't much different on the inside than on the outside, other than there was an air conditioner somewhere, and there were four metal-framed beds. I picked the one at the back of the room in a corner, dumping out my new possessions. I started folding, placing them on neat piles on shelves perched beside the head frame.

I heard the thin door open again, and I looked back to see who was entering. The dark-skinned girl with unruly hair stared back at me, a small and friendly smile flying to her lips as she threw down her bag, and then herself, onto the white mattress. "Hi. I'm Monique, but you can call me Nudge," she panted, looking as if she wanted to say more, but she was too out of breath from our hike.

"Max," I say, nodding my head at her, equally still out of breath.

She sat up. "How did you get stuck here?" she asked, and every pretense of small talk vanished. I sighed, lazily raising an eyebrow (which, by the way, took many hours looking in the mirror and practicing to perfect).

"Nothing you need to know. I got put in this place specifically for biting a teacher's hand at the School, among other things," I say, waving a hand dismissively. "You don't need to know about me. How did you get in here? You look like you're hardly fourteen."

She glowered, making her cute, pre-teen features look even more innocent. "Into prison? I hacked into a top-dollar corporation. Into this camp? Eh, different offenses added up, I guess," she sighed, looking down at her hands.

"How exactly does a thirteen year old hack into a huge corporation?" I pry, genuinely curious.

She smirked. "That's exactly what the cops wanted to know, and exactly what I will never tell. Nothing you need to know," she mocked.

"Huh. Touche, I guess," I say, turning back to my laundry.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Nudge and I silently made our way to the sand, where only one other guy was there; the emo-looking one.

When I made it to the designated spot on the beach, I plopped down into the sand, absently tracing patterns into the grainy terrain with my fingers. I heard movement next to me, and whatdoyaknow, Mr. Emo Boy was sitting next to me, watching me as I traced my patterns. I drew my hand back self-consciously. "What?" I demand, glaring at him. He looked at me intently, then spoke.

"Nothing. Those designs are cool," he said, pointing to my pictures in the sand.

I quirk my eyebrow. "I dabble in art," I say, muttering "At least, I _used _to," under my breath. If he heard, he didn't say anything.

He broke the silence again. "I'm Fang," he said, brushing hair from his onyx eyes.

I scoff. "_Fang_?"

He glowers. "Yes. _Fang_. You?"

I roll my eyes. "It's Max. Luckily, I am not named after a tooth."

"Whatever," he says, a playful glint in his eyes as he. I smirk, going back to my pattern-tracing, letting him watch.

Brigid saunters onto the beach maybe ten minutes later, looking as cheery and stupid as ever. "Hey guys! I hope you didn't have any problems settling in," she smiles, lacing her fingers together and bouncing on the heels of her feet. God, she can't stop _moving._

"Anyways," she continues, "you kids don't need to do any work or activities today, since it's the first day and it's getting late. I just wanted to officially welcome all of you! Now. It's around five, so dinner will start in ten minutes. Y'all get thirty minutes to eat, then two hours to take turns using the shower room. Everyone MUST be in their cabins by eight. Kay?"

We bob our heads up and down unenthusiastically, and she grins.

"Great! Well, hop along!" She bounces her way off of the beach, kicking up sand with her jumpy gait.

I sigh. "This is gonna be a long ass summer."

Fang nods.

* * *

**Eeep. Sorry to end it kinda stupidly, but I'm not good at finding the right spot to end chapters. WhOooOps.  
**

**I just started playing League of Legends today and ohMYGOD. I really suck but I LOVE it. jesus.**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing last chapter; I definitely wouldn't mind some for this one!**

**Ily all!**

**-oxoxo Maddy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people!**

**This winter break is KILLING ME. I wanna go back to school; it's torture to be stuck in my house for two weeks straight. But hey, at least I can write some more! Not to mention I have plenty of time for LoL...aye. **

**Also, sorry for the wait on this chapter; I was typing it when this STUPID computer just randomly clicked off, so I had to restart. Sigh. **

**And guys, if you wanna talk to me, pls PM me! I'm hella bored these days, talking would def be fun. Feel free to send me a message!**

**Thanks so much for the positive feedback so far! I'm glad you guys like the story. And to answer one question, YES, this is fax! Duh! **

**Anyways, let the story commence!**

* * *

_Plop._ The bitter-looking lunch lady spooned sauce-clad noodles onto my plastic plate, topping it with half of a piece of garlic bread. I ushered forward, wrinkling my nose in disgust at the food, seating myself at my respective table in my respective seat, snugly between Nudge and Angel, the little blonde girl. Right now, Angel was deep in concentration as she looped her spaghetti around her fork, and Nudge was ranting about the unsanitary bathrooms.

The dining hall was relatively empty; there were maybe ten small, circular tables that seated four people each, and only nine kids to occupy them. Over on the far side of the room, the same three people that sat at the back of the bus splayed themselves around one table, talking loudly and making stupid jokes. The two guys were dogging over the red-haired girl in the middle, and by the smug look on her face, she was enjoying every minute of it. She shoved her chest into the blond one's face (the boy I beat up, per say), the cut-off neckline of her shirt hardly containing her boobs. I grimaced.

At the table closest to the doors, the three other boys (including Fang) had their heads pressed together, whispering, their food untouched. The strawberry blond one seemed to do most of the talking, while Fang and Angel's nine-year old brother listened intently, nodding at random intervals. Fang looked up suddenly, catching my eye. I looked down, blushing. He had seen me practically _staring_ at him.

_God, Max, get a grip! I am badass, I am the toughest bitch in town. I do not blush when a boy sees me looking at him. I am Maximum fucking Ride._

I repeated this mantra over and over in my head until Nudge snapped me out of my stupor. "Um, Max? You kinda look like you're about to strangle something. Although, I have to give you credit, because the whole 'threatening' aura is a hella good look for you," she states, biting off of a meatball.

I roll my eyes at her. "I guess that's a good thing, considering it's a common look for me." Nudge and Angel giggled into their spaghetti.

We continued to banter across our plastic plates, making dumb puns and even dumber comebacks. Thankfully, I was over my embarrassment with Fang and I looked up, deciding that if I stared at him once, I sure as hell could do it again. But what I saw made me furrow my brows.

He wasn't sitting there; none of the boys were.

The weird thing was that none of the other inmates were allowed to leave the Dining Hall until dinner was over, and that wasn't for another fifteen minutes or so. There were two guards standing at the front doors, lazily looking around the room, but they were obviously not lazy enough to let three boys out of the door.

I nudged Nudge (see what I did there?) and tapped the back of Angel's hand. They both looked up at me, and I nodded my head towards the empty table. Confused looks broke out on their faces.

"How could they have lef-"

Nudge was cut off by a big, echoing, loud _boom_. The red-head screamed, and all of the other inmates jumped to their feet, looking around the dining hall. I felt a small smile tugging at the corners of my cheeks, eventually evolving into a full-blown grin. Teeth and all. I looked down at Angel, and she had a knowing look in her eyes. "Gazzy always did like bombs..." Gazzy was Angel's brother who was with the group, along with Fang and Strawberry Dude.

I looked back at the door, and the two guards were gone; they obviously went off to look for the source of the explosion. I make my way towards the door, my mouth dropping open when I see the damage.

There was putrid green gas _everywhere_, and it smelled like a combination of garbage, dead animals, and rotten eggs. I gagged, pulling the neck of my shirt over my nose and mouth, but I was _laughing_. Jesus, a _stink-bomb_?

"This is genius!" I say in-between breaths, not really directing it at anyone. Apparently I was heard, because a wild-eyed Fang jumped from the bushes, a crazy and totally out of character grin splayed across his face. He grabbed onto my arm, pulling me back into the small cluster of bushes.

"Never, _ever_, doubt the bomb-making skills of Iggy and Gazzy," he breathed. I was guessing that Iggy was the Strawberry Guy.

Suddenly, I realized something; Fang and I were _extremely_ close to each other. If you need an example of our close proximity, just note that I could hear his heartbeat.

His eyes widened, clearly as much in shock as I am in light of the current situation. We stay like that for a moment, just gazing at each other in shock, before I shake myself out of the stupor. I press my back against the farthest wall of the cocoon of bushes, not bothering to be subtle about it. "So, uh, did you help make the bomb?" I asked lamely, breaking the awkward silence. He seemed to snap out of it when I spoke, and he put on his impassive face.

"No, Gaz and Iggy did the building; I got to push the button," he says, and evil smirk crawling onto his face. I raise an eyebrow.

"Wow, Fangles. What an important, fulfilling job. You know, I bet that if you slapped the title _Button-Pusher_ onto any job application, they'd accpet you immediately," I mock, rolling my eyes.

He glared. "Don't call me Fangles, _Maxie_."

I glared back. "Call me Maxie again and you'll wake up without eyebrows."

He nodded. "Fair trade." I rolled my eyes.

"You think it's clear to go back out, now?" I ask, peeking out of the bushes, only to be pulled backwards by Fang.

"No! Not yet. Ig told me to wait twenty minutes, and if I'm correct," he says, a look of concentration passing onto his face, "we've only been in here for ten."

I frown. "How do you know that?" I mean sure, he can estimate all he wants, but he seemed too sure to just be estimating.

Suddenly, Fang looks sheepish. "I've always had a knack for knowing the approximate time. An internal clock, I guess," he explained, shrugging. He regains his composure, sitting up straight. "But it's not like it's _that_ weird," he adds on, eyeing me defensively, as if daring me to contradict him. I hold up my hands in surrender.

"Never said it was. In fact, it's pretty cool," I say, smirking. He makes a sound of approval, then peeks out at the clearing.

"We're clear; and from the lack of angry yelling, I'm pretty sure they didn't catch Iggy and the Gasman," he says, looking back at me before crawling out of the small opening. I follow after him, scraping my knees on some little rocks on the way out.

As I pull myself upright, I barely notice the last traces of the stinkbomb; in the distance, I can hear Brigid yelling at some of the guards. I turn around, only to bump right into Fang, knocking both of us backwards. Unfortunately for me, while Fang only stumbled back before straightening himself up again, I bounced back onto my ass. Hard.

"Fuck," I spit out, climbing to my feet, glaring at Fang, who was currently having a laughing fit. I place my palms on his chest and push back, _hard_, and he fell back, landing on _his_ ass. Now it's my turn to laugh.

Before I can do my Bad-Ass walk away from him, he grabs onto my heel, pulling me down on top of him. I slap at his chest, laughing and yelling at him. He grins, rolling us over and tickling me, causing me to lash out, trying to land a hit or a kick somewhere, but he was unfortunately pretty agile, so he was able to dodge or deflect most of my blows.

This continued for awhile; us just playing around, tickling and slapping and laughing, until the sun was far from below the horizon, and the Lights-Out horn blared across the camp. Fang stands up, offering a hand to me so that I could do the same. I slap his hand away, pulling myself up.

"Well, Maxie, I'll see you tomorrow," he says, winking.

Before I can get out the words "Don't call me Maxie," he surprises me by pulling me into a hug. It wasn't really anything special; he just kind of put an arm around my shoulder and squeezed. But as I watched him walk away towards his cabin, I felt something flutter in my chest.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the wait! Also, this is kind of a filler chapter, and I'm afraid that there will be quite a few of them. But I'll try to fill them with as much Fax as possible to make up for it!**

**Love you guys!**

**-oxox Maddy**


	4. Authors note

**Hey all!**

**So, you guys may or may not have been wondering where I've been. Last I updated, it was the end of December. Now it's the middle of March. But I have a perfectly reasonable explanation.**

**So basically, my parents and I have never seen eye to eye about my relationship with my boyfriend (whom I am very in love with). They told me I wasn't allowed to see him anymore, I said fuck you, blah blah blah. This was all about 5 months ago. Anyways, I snuck around and lied a lot so I could see him and talk to him and everything, and I got caught sneaking out of the house. My parents basically took away every computer/electronic I had and they pulled me out of school and started homeschooling me to keep me in the house. **

**The only reason I'm allowed back on the computer is because my parents were in touch with my therapist and my stepmom realized that a lot of my, ehem, 'rebellion' was because she was controlling every single aspect of my life, and me, being the independent little shit that I am, won't tolerate that. So she unblocked my computer and her and my dad are talking about letting me start seeing my boyfriend again (with some restrictions of course).**

**So I won't be able to really update for another few weeks; I'm in Arkansas helping out my sister with her kids right now, and once I get back home I bet it's gonna be pretty chaotic, but I really wanted you guys to know that I'd never back out of my story.**

**I'll keep you guys posted on anything that happens!**

**-oxox Maddy**


End file.
